


【羽神cp】監禁play、黑化

by beibei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beibei/pseuds/beibei
Summary: 他的眼眸變得比平時腥紅，帶了點侵略





	【羽神cp】監禁play、黑化

**Author's Note:**

> 他的眼眸變得比平時腥紅，帶了點侵略

“不...夠...夠了...停下...”身後已經混亂不堪，從對方腹部上流下的暗紅色參雜著精液進入金髮男孩的體內“滾開...嗯...”

 

“我喜歡你的固執”聲音似乎帶著一些愉悅，“這讓我想起死去的阿神...他和你一樣，不...是一模一樣”修長的手指插入金髮里，硬生生的扯到自己嘴邊逼迫他仰頭

 

“羽毛...我就是阿神...我沒有死...”阿神粗喘著氣，金色瞳孔死死的盯著身後那雙帶有侵略的紅色眼眸，一種腥紅

 

“騙人!!!”羽毛狠狠撞開阿神的腔口卻沒有進去

 

 

“我會讓你死，就像你讓阿神死那樣...”


End file.
